1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an LCD panel thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the presence of all structures of the pixel array of the current LCD panel, one specie is so-called the half source driving (hereinafter “HSD”) structure. The HSD structure would reduce the quantity used of source drivers to half by reducing the number of the source lines to half, such that the fabricating cost of the display panel module can be substantially reduced. In order to further reduce the fabricating cost, one kind of pixel array is submitted and which is so-called the one third source driving (hereinafter “OTSD”) structure. The OTSD structure would reduce the number of the source lines to one third compared with the original/traditional pixel array structure, and thus the fabricating cost of the display panel module can be further reduced.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of the pixel array of the OTSD structure in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a driving diagram of the pixel array in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, it can be seen that, in FIGS. 1 and 2, the pixel array of the conventional OTSD structure would not change the number of the scan lines (Gn) in the display panel, but would reduce the number of the data lines (Sm) in the display panel to one third, such that the purpose of saving the fabricating cost can be achieved. However, since the images displayed by the LCD with the conventional OTSD structure is three-dot inversion, so the display quality is lower compared to the displayed images with single-dot inversion, and the pixel aperture ratio thereof is also lower, approximately 30%.
Accordingly, the conventional OTSD structure can be significantly improved.